


Turbulence

by Dainonico



Series: Dr. Stone Week 2020 [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Airplanes, Boys Kissing, Fear, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Travel, Trip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: A message could be heard through the plane’s speakers. “Dear passengers, please remain seated, we are going through a rough turbulence, don’t panic, everything’s going to be alright. Just remain seated.”The plane was having sudden changes in altitude causing a high bumpiness in all its interior, Senku was feeling a hard strain against his seatbelt as the fear was sitting on him.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Dr. Stone Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> Dr Stone Week Day 4: First Meeting

Senku was boarding the plane, he walked down the stretched aisle and found his seat, 4A; he stored his traveling suitcase in the upstairs cabin and took his seat, he was glad on getting a seat right on the aisle as he loved stretching out his legs. The blonde sighed, he was happy that the flight from Tokyo to Osaka would only last an hour, ten minutes.

Taiju was getting married to Yuzuriha and they decided to held their wedding there, in a pretty venue that feature a naturally lit Garden and Terrace, they said it was the perfect place for their intimate and loving ceremony and Senku couldn’t do more than comply to them and traveled to be the first one at their side on that important date.

The rest of the passengers were slowly taking their seats, the blonde was nervously stomping the floor, he was getting anxious as the time passed as he wasn’t fondly on traveling by plane; suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up he met with a handsome man, with forest and autumn leaves as eyes, with a kind of face that could stopped anyone on their tracks, and a smooth long brown hair arranged in a tight ponytail that leave the long strands curled and moved with the slightest tilt of his head.

“I’m on the 4B seat.” He gently said. “Would you let me through?”

Senku’s cheeks quickly blushed a sweet tone of pink as he immediately got up, but before moving to the aisle he saw the height of his new travel companion, the brunette sure was a tall guy and he would feel very tight in the window seat. “Do you want me to trade seats with you?” He shyly asked.

The guy formed a pure smile of delight and surprise. “That’ll be very kind of you.” He eagerly answered, he sure looked excited. “Thank you so much.”

Even though they were sitting at first class and the seats were bigger, he surely would felt bad about leaving him cornered right beside the window, and although he like the extra space of the aisle, it was pretty obvious the brunette really needed it.

“Thank you, again.” The guy said. “I always have this problem when traveling, my luck’s not so great on getting an aisle seat.” He kindly laughed and reached his hand towards the blonde. “I’m Shishio Tsukasa.”

“Don’t mention it.” He answered, embarrassed by how grateful the brunette was. “My name’s Ishigami Senku, nice to meet you.” He held the other’s hand in a tight grip and his heart skip a bit by the sudden touched of their skins, Tsukasa sure was handsome.

“Ladies and gentlemen.” The blonde heard a voice through the speakers. “Welcome aboard the flight TKY 375 with destiny to Osaka. If I could have your attention for just a few moments as the flight attendant’s go over the safety features of this aircraft.”

Senku listened carefully and fastened his seatbelt at the same time as his new companion, he wanted to pay attention about what the flight attendants were saying to cool off his head and forget about his flight nervousness, when he heard the brunette’s voice.

“What are you doing in Osaka?” He asked, his voice was so calm and gentle.

“I’m going to meet some friends, stayed for the weekend and then returned home.” He was glaring directly at his hazel eyes. “And you?”

“I’m meeting some acquaintances, but I’m also on a small trip.” He smiled, Senku sure could get used to his smile, it looked so genuinely sweet.

“A work trip?”

“Yes, I have a business meeting.” Tsukasa chuckled. “How boring, right?”

“It doesn’t have to be boring; you can go out for a walk in Osaka in your free time.”

“After the meeting I’ll be alone.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s kind of sad to walk around a nice city and being by yourself.”

“At least is a short trip.” The blonde was feeling a little bit anxious around him, was that a proposition to expend time together? He shook those thoughts out of his head, he was just a stranger talking with him about his trip. “In a short time, you will return home, and won’t be alone.”

The brunette sighed and turned his face to look at the flight attendant on the aisle. “Perhaps you’re right, but still…”

“Still…?” Senku gasped and without noticing he hold tight onto Tsukasa’s arm, the plane was moving down the runway, preparing to take off at any time.

The speed was increasing and with it his heart beats, he was feeling every vibration of the plane, and then he left out a little whimpered when the plane took off, he hated the sensation of _dropping_ that came from the retraction of the flaps and slats, the rate of climb is significantly reduced, causing it to feel like a horrible descent, almost like being on a rollercoaster.

Senku was ashamed of holding Tsukasa’s arm, but he felt better when he felt the other’s guy arm around him, carefully brushing his back, in that scary moment the blonde felt the brunette as a gentle center and he left his nose sink in his navy blue shirt; Tsukasa smelt like citrus, spices and woods, it was strangely relaxing to him.

When the plane was already in flight, the blonde opened his eyes and slowly pulled away from his companion’s arm, he hide his face with both hands as he felt how his cheeks were turning deep red like two little pomegranates. “I’m so sorry.” He muttered, extremely embarrassed by his sudden action.

“Don’t be.” Tsukasa removed the arm from his back and began to tangle his finger in one of the blonde locks that fell on Senku’s face. “Scare of flying?”

Among the blonde’s stillness there was a pounding heart, he didn’t understood why the brunette was playing with his hair, but it didn’t bothered him, in fact it was kind of sweet and honestly he had no face to ask him to stop touching him as just a few seconds ago he was hugging his arm as if his life depended of it.

Senku nodded at the answer and slowly removed his hands from his face, meeting with those gently autumn eyes, that looked so deep and concerned for him.

“We can talk about anything you like, if that helps you pass the time faster.”

“I would like that.” He said while playing with the nips of his fingers.

“Perfect, what’s your job?”

“Right now, I’m finishing my PhD in astrophysics, I can’t work for the moment, but I received a scholarship from the government.”

“That’s impressive, so you’re a smart guy.”

Senku chuckled and again a heat of embarrassment rushed through his body, he was feeling flattered like a schoolgirl talking with the football captain, but there was something on this guy that was making him feel that way, almost like an instant crush, maybe it could be a good idea to ask for his phone number before leaving the plane.

“I’m not going to lie about that.” He crossed his arms. “I’m pretty smart, more than your average guy.” After that snarky comment, Senku glared once more at the brunette, hoping to saw a lack of interest in the upcoming topic about his career, but instead he met with some hazel eyes that continue to shine brightly.

“Tell me about your PhD, what’s it about?”

And it only took that comment for Senku’s heart to melt, he was sure that Tsukasa was the first guy in being honestly interest in him and his science, and behind his own pursed lips there was a smile just waiting to be tempted out, he was liking him.

For the next half hour Senku talked about his Phd project about building an exciting new suite of simulations to model the formation and evolution of the smallest galaxies in the universe at an unprecedented fidelity.

Senku knew that he could lost himself in just talking about that, so he was glaring at the brunette every few minutes to noticed his movements and eyes, but Tsukasa never showed any hint in being bored, in fact he started asking him some basic questions to fully understand him.

“The model requires two mysterious ingredients.”

“How intriguing, what are those ingredients.” Tsukasa asked.

“Dark matter and dark energy, it’s important to understand them fully to be able in building the suite of simulations and model galaxies at large mass scales, thus this will allow us to compare the simulations with exciting new in-house date to explore the formation-pathways for ultra-diffuse galaxies.”

“I’m trying to keep up with your words.” Tsukasa was smiling while saying so. “Just if you want, explained every detail, please.”

“Of course, you can ask me anything.” Senku was scratching with his finger the inside of his ear. “Or if you get bored, we can change topics.”

The brunette double blinked. “I’m not bored, not everyday I have the opportunity to talk about masses, galaxies and universes with a cute guy.”

Senku didn’t know if his cheeks could be even more red, it was now impossible to avoid the brunette’s sight as he was absolutely startled and from a moment he seemed immovable from surprise, but just when he was about to reply he almost screamed by the sudden feeling of the plane abruptly moving.

A message could be heard through the plane’s speakers. “Dear passengers, please remain seated, we are going through a rough turbulence, don’t panic, everything’s going to be alright. Just remain seated.”

The plane was having sudden changes in altitude causing a high bumpiness in all its interior, Senku was feeling a hard strain against his seatbelt as the fear was sitting on him like a pillow over his mouth and nose, enough air was getting by to his lungs, but he was having trouble breathing normally.

Tsukasa noticed his fear immediately and held both of his hands in a tight grip. “It’s okay.” He gently said, looking at the terrified blonde. “Calm down, at some point the turbulence will end.”

Senku was feeling a tiny bit better, he was glad the brunette was trying to take care of him, nothing in the world could compare to the comfort and security of having someone just hold your hand, even if you just met that someone; the plane continue with a hard movement of up and down and silver tears were dripping down his face.

He closed his eyes shut, but Tsukasa wouldn’t let him. “If you close your eyes, you’re going to get dizzy.” He let go of one hand and lifted his chin. “Looked me in the eyes.”

The blonde did as told, he was quietly whimpering but getting lost in the autumn tones and the forest leaves, those eyes were so deep, gently and pretty at the same time and he didn’t know how they got the power to calm him down.

He couldn’t control his heartbeat in a strange mixture of being scared and aroused at the same time, he was short of breath and his body couldn’t stop shaking; his fingers intertwined strongly into the brunette’s, he needed to feel their palms kissing, he needed to feel support and care from him.

In the midst of this turbulence, Senku was hanging onto Tsukasa, and as tears continue pouring down, the brunette couldn’t take it no more; he was hurt just by looking at his small companion in the vulnerable state.

So, he did what he thought was best to distracted him, and without further noticed, without further warning, he kissed him.

It was a gently brushed of their lips together, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings, just enough that Senku could calm his steady heart and inhale some of his breath. Tsukasa pulled apart, staying a few inches apart from those new and sweet lips, not wanting to take advantage of the situation.

“Don’t stop.” Senku whispered.

Tsukasa smiled and he comply, leaning in impossibly closer and uniting their lips once again in a beautiful kiss; he could feel the tension slowly leaving the blonde’s body, there wasn’t an effort in holding back and he was pulling his small body closer against him, it was like taking this one chance, however dangerous and stupid and unwise, it didn’t really matter at the end.

Senku slowly parted his lips and the brunette took it as an invitation, with his tongue he savoured those puffy thick lips and then slowly entered the moist cavern, the blonde left out a low moan that Tsukasa breath in eagerly.

Tsukasa’s kiss was warmth and was helping him feel better, the fear had already escaped from his body; he loved the sensation of the brunette’s tongue touching his tongue, it was quick and electric, firmer and delicious.

After some intense seconds, they pulled apart with a string of saliva still uniting their lips, Senku was taking shaky shallow breaths and his cheeks were burning, he gently touched the brunette’s face and felt butterflies trying to eat him alive.

It was the best first kiss he had ever had.

“Thank you.” He said when he noticed that turbulence had already passed.

“Anytime.” Tsukasa smiled and placed a little peck on his lips.

During the remaining minutes of the flight, Senku rested his head on the brunette’s shoulder as they continue talking about everything and nothing at the same time. The plane slowly landed, the flight lasted exactly one hour and ten minutes; Senku was feeling overjoyed, this last hour sure felt like something magical for him.

Tsukasa got up from his seat and stood in the aisle, he helped Senku get his suitcase out of the upper cabin, and they walked one behind the other for the rest of the plane, until they reached the exit. Someone bumped into the blonde and he dropped his phone, when he stopped to pick it up and look straight ahead, he saw no trace of the brunette.

Senku tried to look for him, but the colorful crowd of the people walking through the airport was so big, that he couldn’t find him; he didn’t even could catch a glimpse of his silhouette. He sighed, maybe that’s how things should be, Tsukasa was so perfect to be true.

But surely, he would never forget their first kiss on the air.

* * *

“Senku, you are going to love this place.” Taiju said while opening the door to the Fujiya 1935 restaurant.

“This place sure looks expensive, big oaf.”

“It has 2 Michelin Star, it’s one of the best restaurants in Osaka.” Yuzuriha said, they were already seated and looking through the menu.

“You are paying, right?” Senku chuckled.

“Of course!! Order anything you want.” Taiju was hugging him tightly and brushing their cheeks together. “I missed you so much.”

“I miss you two.” He didn’t express it much, but sure felt joyful and delighted to be reunited with his best friends and that they were one day away from their wedding. It was Taiju’s long last dream to be able to marry Yuzuriha, and he was extremely happy for him, for them. “I didn’t expect for both of you to decide in living here rather than Tokyo.”

They ordered and continue talking, the couple were telling the blonde everything of their wedding preparations, when suddenly Senku felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and how other hand lifted his chin to meet some warm and soft lips against his.

The kiss lasted a few seconds but it felt eternal, and when he opened his eyes he saw a pair of gently hazel eyes that he immediately recognized; the blonde’s cheeks blushed a tone of champagne pink and he nervously smiled.

“I forgot to ask for your number.” Tsukasa said. “I’m glad we’re meeting again.”

“I’m glad too.” Senku answered, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s neck and uniting their lips one more time, he couldn’t help it, it was addictive, it was sensuous, it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


End file.
